Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*On pote dise ce "era" es transitiva, ma on no usa comun un ojeto. Per esemplo: "los ia era la data" (they got the date wrong). Me no es serta ce esta es un bon idea, ma el ia es la lojica en me mente cuando me ia sujesta "erada". Simon **"erada" es como portuges : errado (espaniol: erróneo, franses: erroné)... "eros" fa me pensa a otra cosa... Patric **Ance "erratum, errata" en latina, usada con un sensa tecnical en multe linguas europan. Simon **ce ia es la demanda orijinal? per "error", la parola coreta es "era". per "they got the date wrong", me ta dise "los usa un data noncoreta" Jorj **La demanda orijinal ia es como tradui "the wrong number", "the wrong side". Simon **a! donce "noncoreta" es la parola plu bon. lasa nos no usa "era" como un verbo transitiva! Jorj *Per opera e repara primadores, me demanda: *A paper jams in printer-- malmove **me sujeste "fisa" Jorj **Me acorda. Simon *The carriage assembly, which holds the cartridges, stalls--asembla movente **"caro" Jorj **Me acorda. O "unia de caro", si el conteni la caro se mesma e otra partes relatada. Simon *remove the torn pieces from the roller''s **"silindre" es posable, ma me sujeste ce nos nesesa un parola spesifada per "roller": "rolo". Jorj *filo de potia--power cord **bon Jorj **Esta conteni normal plu ce un filo. Me sujesta "corda eletrica". Simon **me acorda Jorj **E "cordon coasal" ta deveni "corda coasal". Simon **me acorda Jorj *Press the ''Power button--potia **si: boton de potia Jorj **O "boton de comuta" o "comutador". Simon **me gusta "boton de comuta". "comutador" sona plu complicada per un boton! Jorj *slide the paper-length guides to their outermost positions.--gidador **bon Jorj *Remove output tray--platon de esflue **bon Jorj *Do not overfill the paper tray--tro pleni o carga **la verbo debe es "carga tro multe". la ajetivo es "tro multe cargada" Jorj **Per ce? Ce es la sinifia de "tro" se mesma? Simon **nos ia acorda ce nos va usa "tro" como engles "too". Jorj *paper stack lies flat --pila de paper **bon Jorj * review the workaround procedures-- bon ajusta **me no comprende la parola "workaround" Jorj **El es un solve tempora per un problem. Ma me no comprende "workaround procedures": on ave "a workaround" cuando on no ia previde la problem, donce prosedes no pote esiste!Simon **En la manual, on ja lista la problemes e se solves normal! Si estas fali, on ta usa la prosedes de workaround( ance listada)! Totas es ja prevideda.workaround = A tactic for accomplishing a task, despite a bug or other inadequacy in software or hardware, without actually fixing the underlying problem. **a! posable "sircaveni" (de franses)? Jorj *Windows 7 might prompt you to restart the computer--esije **posable. o "demanda" Jorj **O "avisa" o "proposa". "Esije" pare tro sever. Simon *memory card--carta de memoria **bon Jorj *until it clicks into place **clica Jorj **Esta lasa "into place" como un problem. Me sujesta "asta cuando el ariva con un clica", o "asta cuando el clica a se loca coreta". Simon **me acorda. Jorj